


Duo and the Whale

by Bryony (REBB)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Swearing, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REBB/pseuds/Bryony
Summary: How I imagine Duo's undersea adventure just before Episode 2: Duo acquaints himself with some of the denizens of the deep and tries to avoid becoming like the prophet Jonah.





	Duo and the Whale

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a response for the gw_dark challenge "Duo & tentacles" in 2009 but since the only darkness in this ficlet is a literal lack of light it never made it onto the LJ comm. It's still kinda fun though, or at least I hope it is. XD Ever since writing it I've liked to entertain the notion that Duo and nature don't mix very well.

It was darker than space down here; no stars, just inky blackness in every direction. It was a tempting thought to switch on his outside headlights, just to see what was out there — it was creeping him out a little, his Gundam powered down and all that cold, black water just pressing in on them. But the time for attracting attention would be later; right now he just had to lie low and let OZ lead him to their (soon to be his) prize…if they ever showed up, that is.

He fidgeted, and tried not to think about what would happen if Deathscythe were suddenly to spring a leak.

Instinct made the back of his neck tingle. Had he just moved? He strained forward in his seat, trying to see something — anything — but it was impossible. The sensors picked up nothing — no trace of metal, no Alliance craft in the area, so, presumably, no danger. But sitting there in the dark, listening to his breath echo, Duo was sure that something wasn’t right.

Aw, what the hell. There was no sign of the Alliance yet. Just to set his mind at ease.

He tapped the keyboard in front of him, bringing the system out of hibernation and releasing just the tiniest possible glow…

Duo choked on a scream.

There was a giant fucking eye looking right at him!

"What the hell—What the hell _is_ that thing?!"

With it right in his face like that it was hard to remember that his viewscreen was not a window, that he could not in fact be seen, could safely observe at his leisure. But he kept reminding himself, and after the adrenaline shock wore off it didn't take him long to notice the tentacles — the giant fucking tentacles feeling up his 'Scythe! — and put two and two together. It was a squid. A giant fucking squid.

"Get offa me ya creep!" he shouted at it, gave his Gundam just enough juice to move its hand, try to push the monstrous thing away. No such luck. The ugly beast just wound its nasty body round his hand and stayed put. Duo felt sick. Fifteen years living in outer space and he'd never seen an alien. Not even a week spent on Earth and here he was being confronted by the most inhuman… _thing_ …he could imagine.

Movement to his right! Was it OZ? Had he been detected?

He flinched into readiness as well as he could with a giant bag of guts and slimy tentacles wrapped around his Gundam, but realized even as he did so that the approaching object was a) not showing on his sensors and b) moving way too fast to be a mobile suit on patrol.

For the second time in as many minutes his heart jumped to his throat and he choked on nothing but air.

The thing was big — like mobile suit big! — but it was alive! — and it was heading — straight — at — him!

This was _so_ not his day.

He put up his free arm in a defensive block just as the whale rammed him, sending his whole Gundam into a slow-motion fall, the cockpit juddering and shaking around him.

That was _it_. No more Mr Nice Guy. Duo didn’t care if these things were innocent baby puppies, he didn’t care if they were space aliens, he was done letting them mess around with him and his suit. It was time for them to meet their maker.

He groped for his thermal scythe even as he struggled to maneuver himself upright in the unfamiliar environment. That damn squid had propelled itself away from him during his fall so he didn't have the pleasure of crushing it with the fist it had so gleefully been sucking on -- but he could see it, the creepy bastard, squirting through the water with practically supernatural speed.

And then he saw that whale coming round for a second sweep — and then — _CHOMP_.

Duo gaped, weapon forgotten in his hand.

Bits of tentacle floated past him on the current.

The whale swam off. He watched it go until it disappeared, and then continued staring for a while just in case it decided to come back. But apparently dinner was enough. Finally, shrugging, he powered down his Gundam once again and went back to waiting for OZ to come.

This planet was fucking weird.


End file.
